<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weaving my way into her heart~ by crazy_b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598157">weaving my way into her heart~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_b/pseuds/crazy_b'>crazy_b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_b/pseuds/crazy_b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ran and moca have a little hairdressing session! inspired by a random prompt in a discord that i'm in..♪ also the title is like. weave as in hair weave but. yeah~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weaving my way into her heart~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there folks this is my first and arguably last fic~ i don't plan for this to be a regular thing at all i was just bored and was like "hey what would this be like if ranmoca did it" and this fic was born... it was written at 2am whilst hallucinating so if it doesn't make sense that's why and it hasn't been read over, despite all that i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"moca, you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes, is there something on my face?" </p><p>the silver haired guitarist had been intensely watching ran for the past 5 minutes, partly to see how long it'd take her to notice, but they were also trying to set their plan into action. snapping out of her gaze moca replied with a simple, </p><p>"hm~?"</p><p>"you keep staring at me..."</p><p>ran was obviously quite confused as to why she was paying so much attention to her face, maybe moca drew on her face when she took a nap? maybe her hair is looking funny?</p><p>"ahh~ sorry sorry, mocachan didn't realise they were being so obvious, there's nothing bad on your face so don't worry."</p><p>okay, phew. if ran had been walking around looking an idiot with an all knowing moca she would've never been able to live it down. </p><p>"so why the staring then? you've been doing it for a while."</p><p>"ahaha~ if i'm honest i just really want to play with your hair... your little rebellious red streak is just dying to be plaited by your dearest moca~♪"</p><p>oh. fuck. ran didn't really expect it to be something like that, but an excuse to have moca sit near her and have her hands touch her hair and fuss over her? that sounds good. </p><p>"okay. just don't make me look like that wierd dude from that hero manga you read and you can do whatever."</p><p>"all might~? but raaaaan his hair is iconic... i won't do it but just imagine rocking up to a live with that hair! it'd be one to remember for sure~"</p><p>"moca just shut up and get to it"</p><p>and suprisingly she did. mocas hands are gentle yet coarse from guitar, and despite the random tugging of hair which was so obviously meant to provoke her, it was actually quite relaxing. the guitarist sat infront of her "client" so ran got to stare at her face for a while, no complaints there. they sat in relative silence for a while, then fast forward about 5 minutes and rans highlight was now neatly plaited with a small red bow tied at the bottom. </p><p>"ooh ran-chan's looking fancy~ check you out" </p><p>"moca i swear if you take a picture and-"</p><p>"ooh good idea~"</p><p>"MOCA NO-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thankyou kindly for reading...♪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>